workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (HStSS)
Hadrian Stark, the Second Son. __TOC__ Timeline *262 AC: Jaime & Cersei Lannister are born. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *275 AC: Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. *276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. **Tyene Sand is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. 280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys & his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. *281 AC: Robb and Hadrian Stark are both born. Only Hadrian inherited the Stark looks of the two fraternal twins. King Robert's Reign *Late 282 AC: Joffrey Baratheon is born. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. **Loras Tyrell is born. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. **Desmera Redwyne is born. *285 AC: Sansa Stark is born. *287 AC: Shireen Braratheon is born. **Tommen Baratheon is born. **Dickon Tarly is born. **Arya Stark is born. **Harry used his nature magic to improve the soil of the North. Crops were planted and they would soon be free of needing to buy food from the Riverlands and Reach. *288 AC: Bran Stark is born. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. **Harry was denied the chance to fight in the war and petulantly carried out his own plans. **Harry took Nighfall and Red Rain; wiping out House Harlaw & House Drumm, and a massive amount of gold, silver, copper and other valuables. Euron, Victarion, and Aeron were all secretly assassinated. *292 AC: Rickon Stark is born. *293 AC: Harry tired of boredom and left the North to travel and find excitement, but acquired himself a Direwolf and Shadowcat Beyond the Wall first. *294 AC: Harry won the Melee, Joust, and Archery contest at the age thirteen as a mystery knight. Harry was forced to flee King Robert's and Jon Arryn's attempts to return him to the North. Harry spent the next two years travelling, training, and making money. Harry spread his spy network and joined the Golden Company briefly before getting bored and robbing them of millions. Harry wiped out the Brave Companions with strategy, and tricked the Company of the Cat into attacking the Windblown. Harry travelled Essos, doing whatever he wanted, and hatched some dragons. *296 AC: Harry returned to Winterfell and was welcomed back despite his parents anger at his leaving. They were just glad that he was alive and in one piece. Harry revealed his assets and a portion of his wealth and was promised the Moat as his future seat. **Mines for gold, silver, gems, iron, coal, and copper begun and people attracted to the North for plenty of Job opportunities. Stark Mining founded. **Winterfell renovated with indoor plumbing, rebuilt the First Keep and Burned Tower, and undid the damage to the lowest levels of the Crypts. Most of Winterfell magically enhanced. **Harry began building up businesses and drawing in people with useful skills to the North. Harry attracted glass, carpet and lace makers from Myr, Smiths from Qohor and Tyrosh. House Stark begins their climb to dominance in trade, wealth, military; army and navy, and in terms of political influence. *297 AC: Harry won a melee and archery contest at an unnamed tournament and had been extensively training Jon, who also participated in the melee. 298 AC *Tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day: *Jon Arryn was poisoned. Eddard Stark is selected to replace him as Hand of the King and Robert Baratheon rides north to convince him. Harry's and Jon's sparing session impressed and intimidated Ser Boros Blount and Ser Meryn Trant, and even Jaime Lannister. After Harry defeated Jaime multiple times, he left Jaime and Jon to spar with each other, with Jon rapidly proving himself Jaime's equal with a sword. Harry tried convincing his father not to become Hand of the King, but also offered to provide him with a financial plan. *Bran was pushed from a tower by Jaime Lannister after catching the two siblings having sex. Harry tortured Jaime with nightmares of his own children dying and made all animals aggressive to him. Jon joined the Night's Watch and Arya and Sansa departed with Ned for King's Landing. Harry acquire Joffrey's blood and used blood magic and healing to save his brother. A catspaw tried killing Bran on Joffrey's orders, but was easily killed by an unarmed Hadrian Stark. Lady and Nymeria were rescued with only Ned being aware. Bran woke up, fully healed. *In King's Landing: After arriving and being summoned to a meeting of the Small Council, Ned unveiled the plan Harry formed and it was enacted immediately. *Catelyn left to inform her husband of the catspaw, ending up abducting Tyrion Lannister, and Robb refused to lock her in a tower when she returned or get permission to call the banners to aid the Riverlands. It was only after King Robert was killed and Ned imprisoned that Harry was allowed to act. Harry portkeyed Arya and Sansa back to Winterfell and sent them to see Robb, and then went to rescue his father. Ned refused and ordered Harry away out of concern, but Ned was ready to die. Harry retrieved Ice and returned to Winterfell. *Harry left to recruit the Golden Company, Company of the Rose, and Windblown. Robb plotted to keep forces in reserve to defend the North and raise another army of 20,000. Company of the Rose agreed for pay and to return to the North. Windblown for pay, spoils from conquered territory, but not liberated territory. The Golden Company agreed for 300k GD monthly, settlement rights of conquered territory, and looting conquests. **Harry took the Golden Company to Moat Cailin to join the Windblown and the Company of the Rose. Frey's death plotted and they marched south. The Twins taken with all men and women killed, children Obliviated and sent to a Braavosi orphanage, pregnant women had memories altered and were sent away. Roslin Frey taken to give House Stark a claim on the Twins through Bran Stark. The Twins garrisoned and Roslin Frey taken to Winterfell. **Captured Tywin and Kevan Lannister, Ser Addam Marbrand, and Gregor Clegane and destroyed Tywin's army of twenty thousand. Robb captured Jaime Lannister and several others. Eddard Stark executed after exposing the Bastardy of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Robb and Harry begin disagreeing on strategy and Robb's enemies begin waiting for him to make a fatal mistake. Ned and other northerners bodies retrieved. Robb elevated to King in the North and Harry left to deliver Clegane and Lorch to Dorne. Dorne agreed to neutrality and were open to an alliance and aiding them against the Tyrell's. *Raventree Hall, Stone Hedge, Darry, and Sow's Horn all liberated. King Robert's bastards all slain and Robb trusted Theon to convince his father to aid them, forcing Harry to compensate for Robb's stupidity. The Battle of Oxcross occured and was a massacre and Renly Baratheon was assassinated by Melisandre's shadow. Harry dealt with the Ironborn, destroying 30+ ships, and killing Balon Greyjoy. Harry bound the Ironborn to the North with magic. **Westerlands and Riverlands fortified in anticipation of the Tyrells aiding the Lannisters. Westerlands fully conquered and were ready to deal with the Lannister-Tyrell alliance. The North, Vale, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and Westerlands behind them. Stannis committed Kinslaying and Robb sided against him. Randyll Tarly had begun probing the defenses of the Riverlands, Vale, and Westerlands while he prepared King's Landing for Stannis' attack, but all spies were interrogated and executed. Harry had a plan to deal with Stannis and the Lannister-Tyrell alliance. **Melisandre killed and Dragonstone was taken, stocked, and garrisoned with loyalists. The Velaryon's, Celtigar's, Bar Emmon's, and Sunglasses turned on the Massey's, Chyttering's, Follard's, and Farring's. Large portion of Royal Fleet under their control. Harry and the Northerners ambushed the forces of Stannis and the Lannister-Tyrell alliance, killing 90,000 men with fire and taking Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Imrys Florent, Mace Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Alesander Staedmon, Steffon Varner, Eldon Estermont, Mark Mullendore, Tanton Fossoway, Donnel Swann, Ronnet Connington, Jon Fossoway, Bonifer Hasty, Josua Willum, Elyas Willum, Aurane Waters, Bryce Caron, Bryan and Edwyd Fossoway all hostage. King's Landing taken, but Robb was betrayed and killed by Bolton, Ryswell, and Dustin men. *Roose Bolton killed, along with Ramsay Snow and their men. Internal threats to the North purged. Roose acted because he knew that Harry had learned of his crimes. Pycelle executed and Baelish was setenced to decades of torture, and Varys escaped to join Daenerys Targaryen. The hostages from the battle swore oaths of fealty and Mace Tyrell was forced to resume food shipments to King's Landing. Lannisters dealt with, Myrcella became a Silent Sister and Tommen was given to the Martells. *After some annoyance and Margaery not running away in fear after seeing how well-endowed he was, Harry proposed marriage and she accepted. Harry gave her the best pleasure of her entire life. Hadrian Stark and Margaery Tyrell wedded in 301 AC. *302 AC: Eddard Stark II is born to Hadrian and Margaery. *303 AC: Robb Stark II is born. 304 AC *After conquering the newly named Bay of Dragons with the Dothraki and dragons, and giving people basic training in sailing, Daenerys Targaryen leaves for Westeros with Ser Barristan Selmy, Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Tumco Lho, Larraq, Red Lamb, three ghiscari brothers. *The Targaryen fleet carrying the Unsullied and Dothraki was burned by Harry's dragons, with Daenerys using her dragons in an attempt to stop the larger and more powerful dragons. She failed and they were bound with Harry's magic and she was surrendered and taken prisoner. Harry slew Tumco Lho, Larraq, Red Lamb, and three ghiscari brothers before engaging Ser Barristan Selmy. Assets *Stark merchant fleet: Makes House Stark 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Stark to be dominant in trade. *Stark Mining: Makes House Baratheon 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Stark Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Glass making factories; glasses, plates, chandeliers, and art work. *Carpet making factory *Lace making factory *25m GD personal wealth. *Books on First Men magic. *three trunks with more wealth than all the Great Houses combined. *Several million in Rhoynar art work; 50m *Enough gold to fund a global fiat currency. *2 Kings ransom in spice and silk. *2 magically expanded chests with massive wealth in them. *3 large Goldenheart tables, with seats for twenty each. Preserved in mint condition with Valyrian runes. *"Quite a bit of" Valyrian steel jewelry, *Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two great swords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Harry hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon breeding and raising and the magic of several ancient societies. *Vault made of Dragonstone. *Nearly 100 dragon eggs, 14 sets of Valyrian steel armor, 70m GD worth of gold, silver, copper, gems, and misc V steel weapons. *Book of Secrets: linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skagos https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skane https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Three_Sisters Spy network *Harry used magic to eavesdrop on all of Westeros, removing the human element from the equation & removing the chance of betrayal. Harry purged spies of Varys, Littlefinger and other players from his holdings. All of the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands were within his Sphere of spying. Infest every castle, keep, home, holdfast, sept, city, and establishment in the Vale, North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands. *Book of Secrets; linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakhs, 50 Axes, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, hundreds of daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. *Vigilance *Red Rain and Nightfall *Dragon horns x40 drip blood on them to become master. *14 Philosopher's Stones. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane in this story *Valyrian steel chain links, rings masks, rods. in this story *Five Goldenheart bows. *Several Dragonbone bows. *A personal ship, magically shrinkable and only requiring a crew of one. Controlled by will and bound to Harry with blood and soul magic. Has ship-breakers, flamethrowers, enchanted to nigh-invulnerability; immunity to fire, wind, and bypasses wind & water resistance for incredible speed, multiple storage rooms; magically expanded to the point that it can transport incalculable weights with enchanted trunks and each room is enchanted to ignore the weight of its contents. Warded to prevent people from boarding unless invited, can erect a powerful Notice-me-not charm for ten hours, **Contains a master bedroom fit for a king. **450 feet long, weight reduced with magic and ship reinforced with magic. Notes *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *War crimes? Have rape and murder of innocents outlawed, and burning fruit bearing trees and crops. *House Lannister armor designs best. MC should gain his faction equal/greater manufacturing ability, but more cost effectiveness. North has immense Iron ore, coal, diamonds and gems, healthy amounts of gold, large amounts of silver, and copper. *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Baratheons wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. *Severe criminals & most dangerous to the Wall and the ones with moderate and less crimes in work release. *Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately six million Gold Dragons. This debt is roughly divided between three million owed to House Lannister, two million owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos, five-hundred thousand to House Tyrell, and one million owed to the Faith of the Seven. **Paid off debts to House Tyrell and Faith. And Iron Bank. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Ragnarok. White and gold. Blood red eyes. **Maegor: Is similarly sized with Ragnarok and slightly more destructive. **Hellfyre: nearly as large and powerful as Maegor, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. A blood red dragon with white fire. Golden eyes. **Wildfyre: a wildfire green dragon with blue flames. Black eyes. **Three other unnamed dragons in stasis. *Planted and regrew Weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos. *Build something like the Arsenal of Braavos and build the greatest naval fleet. Arsenal should be able to build two war gallies in a day. Build two, four, or even six. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lord_Tywin **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ships *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *Black Armored Stagguard; personally trained and equipped by Harry himself, and is his equivalent of the Kingsguard. Given amulets that absorb life-force from slain enemies that fuel enhancements to their fighting ability. Near-superhuman level. Runic enhanced armor and weapons. *Blackcloaks: Harry's & House Baratheon's assassins. *Martells & Baratheons have Targaryen Ancestry. *Tournament Grounds: Three levels; Gold for Great Houses and the Royal Family, Silver for minor nobility, and Bronze for commoners. The Royal Box is sectioned off for added security, and a box for House Lannister is separate too, but close to the Royal Box. Had private meeting rooms, common areas, and storage rooms for food and drink. Private docks and stairways for Great Houses, and shared docks and stairways for lesser nobility. Has stables, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events. *Harry's celebratory tourney: 40k GD for Winning the Melee, Duels, or Joust, 10k GD for Archery contest. Placing in first or second in three events gains the person an extra 100k GD. Open to all. No wildfire imbued weapons. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. Form a small royal army? *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Baratheon's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. *Ally with dissatisfied allies of enemies. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones taken with a Martell/Tyrell Great House. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh taken *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys taken and Lannister fleet becomes among the best in the world. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones. jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ *The North (includes Bear Island and Skagos) - 117,800 sq. leagues (3.64 million sq. km) *The Reach (includes the Arbor and the Shield Islands) - 46,900 sq. leagues (1.45 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *Dorne (does not include the Stepstones) - 31,300 sq. leagues (0.97 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *The Stormlands (includes Tarth) - 20,000 sq. leagues (0.62 million sq. km) *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Crownlands (includes Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle) - 11,400 sq. leagues (0.35 million sq. km) *https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crown *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *Immense knowledge of magic: including Valyrian sorcery, spells, knowledge and history. *Take Valyrian steel objects from anyone possible; too valuable not to. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation. Names/Titles *Lord Hadrian. *Hadrian the Butcher *The Sorcerer Char Notes Hadrian Stark: 6'4 inches tall, Jet black hair, green eyed, and honed to peak condition. Has powers of HP from other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Stronger than Robert Baratheon in his prime and even Maelys Blackfyre/the Monstrous. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double House Baratheon's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Harry reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. He could undergo periods of greensight for seemingly unlimited periods of time without interruption from outside forces, showing his immense magical ability. Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. Learned from *Ser Daemon Blackfyre *Cregan Stark *Ser Aemon the Dragonknight *Ser Arthur Dayne (after death) *Ser Gerold Hightower (after death) *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (after death) *Ulrick Dayne *Ryam Redwyne *Lewyn Martell (also a great spearman) *Daeron I Targaryen *Gwayne Corbray ? *Vorian Dayne *Maegor I Targaryen Weapons *Has black armor with a silver Direwolf featured on it, and has silver colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. *Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. *Black Valyrian steel armor. *Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. *Dragonbone bow. Transcripts http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of speakers. https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ Category:Timelines